Shackles of the Innocent
by 7thDwarf
Summary: She was bound by her own soul, kept in place by her 'master'; but sometimes people stand as an impediment in your plans; and we all know a mastermind at that- and he just happens to have eyes like the sky and hair like the sun. OC, rating may change.


**A/N: **Please tell me if I should continue this story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Itachi wouldn't have died; and Sasuke would have. HAHAH!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Demon speaking**

**Demon thoughts  
**

R&R PLEASE! (Nibi and Nekomata are the same)

Chapter 1~

Kotetsu and Izumo were having small talk on guard duty," Seriously, guard duty makes you wonder if being a chuunin is much of an upgrade from genin," Kotetsu said.

Izumo was about to reply, when a blinding flash of light appeared; and then they were swallowed by shadows. Paralyzed in fear of what lay behind the darkness, both chuunin stood in fear and wonder. But as if it never happened, the darkness quickly retreated. Overseen by the stunned men, was a limp figure on the ground.

With a side glance to each other, Izumo hastily took off towards the Hokage tower.

Minutes later, two Anbu and the Sandaime himself arrived. Izumo's frantic report was somewhat dubious, but in the shinobi world, odd things were normality.

"Kotetsu," He demanded in a firm voice, "What happened?" "Hokage-sama, out of no where a flash of light occurred before receding into pitch darkness. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it was gone!"

The third stared at Kotetsu for a few moments before noticing a limp figure out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw a young girl; around Naruto's age it seemed. The Anbu followed his gaze. A child!

Odd though, he thought, he hadn't felt her presence at all; it was as if--his eyes widened a fraction. He couldn't detect a chakra signature from her.

The Sandaime looked thoughtful for a second before quietly telling the Anbu to bring her to the hospital. "Izumo, Kotetsu, you look like you need some rest. Return home, I will investigate this further."

"Hai Hokage-sama," they both replied before heading home.

-----------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------

'_What should we do if she wakes up? She couldn't be a spy…or else why would she be unconscious? Besides, using a mere child as a spy!- Though I wouldn't put it past some of the villages…_

Sarutobi Hiruzen decided to let her stay in Konoha if she didn't seem like a threat.

He began walking to the hospital. (Yes, I know he could've just shunshin'ed there)

_-In the hospital-_

"What is the status of the girl?" he asked the Anbu guarding her door. "She seems to be in a coma like unconsciousness; but it is almost as if she is dead. Her body emits no heat but there is still a pulse." He responded in a monotone.

Immediately following the report, a nurse came around the corner. She hurriedly bowed before escorting the Hokage in. "Hokage-sama she appears to be fine, but she feels like stone. Her body temperature is one of someone dying; but she shows no sign of being in pain."

Walking up to her bed, the Hokage observed her. She seemed about five or six; a year or two before most kids began attending the Academy. The blankets hugged her tiny form, as if a life line.

Black hair with dark green –almost black- tips went down mid-back. She had extremely pale skin, and her eyes were shut.

He moved his hand to touch her, but decided otherwise. It seemed as if he would break the balance of the scene before him.

"Keep an eye on her and alert me if she wakes up," Sarutobi said to the Anbu at the door as he left. They nodded before resuming there previous stature.

_-2 days later-_

A pounding was heard on his door as he sorted through paperwork. "Come in," he said.

An Anbu with the mask of a cat entered. "Hokage-sama the girl has woken up."

Standing up, the Hokage dismissed Cat and made his way to the hospital.

_-At the hospital- (again)_

The third brushed past the Anbu and entered the room.

He was unsure of how to react once he saw her. She looked the same, yet that wasn't why he was disoriented. It was her eyes, now that they were open. Incredibly golden orbs-like a certain blonde's hair- stared at him; specked with black and dark blue dots.

They held a pure yet stained beauty; unearthly; as if there was a darkness foreshadowing the innocence in them.

It was a while before he broke out of his mesmerized state, her eyes never leaving him. "Hello," he said.

His response was a stare and he moved to stand beside her bed. "Nihongo wo hanashimasu ka?" (Do you speak Japanese?) No reply. "Onamae wa nandesu ka?" (What is your name?)

She bit her finger hard enough to draw blood before turning around to face the wall. She scribbled something on it before moving. 'Mikiri,' it read.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked (ignoring the fact that she wrote it with her own blood). Mikiri shook her head in response.

A nurse entered the room. With a small bow, she went to check on the girl. After a few minutes, she told the Hokage that the child was fine and could be released from the hospital.

He watched as Mikiri climbed down from the bed, which was quite amusing, considering her short legs.

After she got to the floor, the Sandaime led her to his office.

**Mikiri's POV**

'_Where am I?'_

**Konohagakure, baka **was the reply she got.

'_Nibi…arigato…' _

**Hmph. There are some changes you should be aware of.**

**The shinigami made it so that you are able to seal the bijuu in your body. **

**Along with that, your body temperature will alter depending on your chakra reserves. Unlike others, you can live when your chakra storage is drained. **

**You have nine lives; representing each of the bijuu and like before, our souls are merged.**

**As a result, you have access to the spirit world. Your lives cannot be taken easily. Only jinchuuriki can kill one of your lives, with use of their demon's chakra; but you can be harmed and have fatal blows. Due to that, you can die from blood loss, infection, viruses, diseases, etc. **

**-------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------**

_-In the office-_

"How old are you?" he asked, sitting down.

The child held up six fingers. "Naze satsu sou seishuku?" (Why remain so silent?) She just shook her head and smiled.

The Hokage innerly sighed. "Where are you from?" she merely smiled.

He stood up and signaled for her to follow.

They entered a large clearing. "Do you know what the Academy is?" Nod. "Do you want to go?" Nod. The third pursed his lips in a thoughtful expression. "Mikiri…do you know any jutsu?"

Said child shook her head in a 'no' reply.

"Mikiri…I do not think enrolling you in the Academy would be best. It would prove difficult with your muteness."

"In place, I will train you and help you cover the basics of what they learn. When the children of your year graduate, I will allow you to take the exam separately."

**You're going to hide your abilities? **_'Nibi… I think it would be best to; or, at least, hide most. I do not know how these people will react.' _**So I assume that means hiding me too. **It was said as more of a statement than a question.

'_At my other village…people hated me for what I had. They never looked to see me, myself. I think…that this village can provide me a new start…for now' _

**So you're not going to tell them about me or what you can do. You understand they will think that you are weak and hold you back?**

'_I know, but until I know more about these people, I think keeping my capabilities secrete would be best.'_

**I will agree, but only because I have no power to object. You **_**will **_**meditate at leastthree hours daily though. While you are in that state, you will travel to the Spirit World for me to train you. I will not withstand having a weak container.**

'…_Alright. Maybe I can make some friends here…?'_

**Child…sometimes I wonder how you remain so diligent in being pure; to protect those that you do not know.**

**If you would've had a choice, would you have given anyone else your burden?**

_-In the office- (again)_

The third summoned Cat.

"Please escort this Mikiri to one of the guest rooms. Mikiri, you may stay here until you are more familiar with the village."

"When that time comes, you can stay on your own. Our training will begin in two days at twelve (pm). Please do not be late. Until then, I wish luck you in this village." he said and resumed doing paperwork.

Cat led Mikiri to her room and left after handing her an envelope.

Inside was a sufficient amount of money. It was enough for clothes, food, and supplies for one month.

Looking around the room, she observed its contents. There was a twin sized bed in the right corner, facing downwards. Horizontal from it was a wooden dresser; and diagonal from the dresser was a desk. It was against the wall facing the bed. The last corner held a lamp, and in the center of the room there was a small rug.

Her room was simple, and she decided to buy more items later.

She smiled and thought, _'A new village,'_ before going to explore.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: Yayy! First (not counting the story I deleted because of its horrible-ness) story started! Hope you liked it (: Questions, advice/suggestions, and criticism are all welcome.

I know, they did nothing in the clearing; I just had to include that xD

*If you are down here reading this, it means that you either read my story or skipped to the bottom cause it bored you. Well, if it's either of those, you have time to leave a review right? =3

Kay, Bye!


End file.
